You Name The Dogs, I'll Name The Babies
by mockingjayne
Summary: Juliet knows that Shawn is keeping something from her, she's just not sure what. SHULES.


The day had been gloomy, overcast skies, and rain threatening to pour at any second. But as Juliet stood in her kitchen, the colors bright, and the light above shining down, glittering her rings, the knife moved precisely to chop up what she needed for dinner tonight.

She'd somehow managed to finish her paperwork early, no new cases pending, so the free time had been welcome, exhaustion weighing heavily on her all week. Tempted to just crawl into bed, she'd decided instead to cook dinner, her stomach rolling at the idea of takeout.

"I'm not going to drop anything," she says with a smile down at her dog, who sat with her tongue hanging out, waiting for something to fall to her delight.

As if hearing her words, the dog brings her tongue in, cocking her head to the side, unsure of why she was being denied.

"Don't give me that squishy little face, I just fed you," she says, making the same scrunched face down at her.

Upon hearing the door, she abandons Juliet to greet Shawn, who bounds into the kitchen, carrying the dog, who's panting and wagging her tail in tandem with the shake of her papa's butt right along with her.

Juliet looks up to see his usual greeting of their dog, a smile and a shake of her head before she goes back to chopping.

Shawn walks right up behind her, cradling the dog, as he buries his face in her neck.

"Hey sweetheart," he says, placing a delicate kiss to her neck. "You're cooking?" He asks with a smirk.

"I can cook," she defends, turning around to lean up against the island, narrowing her eyes at him, but her mouth giving her away, a quirk of a smile.

Shawn holds the puppy up in front of his face.

"Forgive me," he says with a squeaking voice. "What I meant was, you work hard all day, why are you cooking, oh dear lovely wife of mine?" He finishes, lowering the dog so his goofy grin is exposed to her.

She brings her hand up to stroke his face, his stubbly facial hair pricking her fingers.

"I just felt like it," she shrugs, the floral sleeves of her shirt moving her long hair to fall in front of her.

"Okay…" he says, as if he's figured out her motive.

"Okay," she says with a pitchy voice, tilting her head back, as he places a kiss on her lips. "Could you grab me some milk, please?"

He shifts the dog to one arm, as he reaches into the fridge, handing it to her with a sly grin.

Removing the lid, her face immediately scrunches up, turning away from it. The smell repugnant, causing her to put down the knife and take a step back.

"I think it's…rotten?" She says, her squishy, scrunched expression refusing to vacate her face.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn asks, tucking his lips into his mouth, as if biting back a secret.

"Ugh," she groans, placing a hand over her mouth to keep the smell from permeating through her skin.

"Weird," Shawn says in a voice that indicates it's not at all that weird, but he takes the container away anyway. "Better?" He asks, and she nods through her hand, a kiss planted on her cheek.

Her eyes narrowing as Shawn holds Starfish against his chest, his hands moving her front legs, as he jumps up and down, like he's dancing with the dog, a giant smile on his face.

"Weird," she mutters to herself, glancing back over at the counter he'd placed the milk.

xxxxx

"Please, please, please," he begs, reaching out with his hand, until she finally relents, handing over the keys.

She rolls her eyes, his insistence on driving to the crime scene she was called into almost sweet. But his driving was questionable before they'd moved here, even more so when you added in the hills, odd turns, and narrow streets.

Stumbling out of the car, her stomach rolling, her face having gone pale, and a distinct feeling in her chest that she was bound to be sick before the end of the day weighed on her.

"Shawn," she groans, as he reaches in the backseat to grab Starfish from the bed they'd put in for her to ride safely in the car.

"Feeling okay, Jules?" He asks, genuinely concerned, despite the smile playing on his mouth.

She leans forward, resting her hands on the knees of her pants, taking a few deep breaths, the curls of her hair veiling any dry heaving that threatened to happen, but she knew Shawn could sense what was happening.

 _In, out,_ she thinks to herself, breathing slowly, taking in the fresh air, the clouds never really dissipate here, but the sun having managed to find a way to peek through today.

"Jules," Shawn says, breaking her concentration, placing a hand on her back, rubbing slowly. She glances up at him through her hair. "Are you okay?" He asks, this time no hint of a smile, just concern.

She nods slowly, not wanting to hint the nausea back to her. Standing back up, she straightens her shirt.

"I'm driving next time," she says, pointing a finger at him in a teasing manner, as she talks off in her heels.

Shawn follows behind Starfish panting along with her parents.

Juliet meets up with her partner, as Shawn moves around the crime scene. It's only when Gus walks in, that her eyes flicker over to the pair.

They're whispering, throwing looks back at her, and she tries to pretend she's not paying attention, but she gets the feeling they're definitely talking about her.

She rolls her eyes, until all eyes seem to land on the two as they immediately start dancing around, the words, _"Come on son,"_ echoing through the warehouse building, as Gus pats Shawn on the back before continuing their charade.

"Did your husband just figure something out?" Her partner asks, confusion painting his face.

"Nah, I think they're talking about how he nearly killed me on the way here this morning" Juliet says, looking back at them with a scrunched face, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, choking back another bout of nausea.

xxxxx

Shawn was laying across the end of the bed watching TV, Starfish cuddled up against his chest, as Juliet stood by their dresser. A pair of his boxers resting on her hips, as she pulled over the pink long sleeve shirt, getting ready for bed.

"Today was long," she says, removing her jewelry, aside from her wedding rings.

"Hmm," Shawn hums, his eyes not leaving the TV, his socked feet hanging over the edge of the bed, and she hits them, as she walks by, grabbing his attention.

"What? You still feeling bad?" He asks, a grin spreading across his face.

"As a matter of fact, I am," she says, confusion screwing up her face. "Maybe I'm getting sick or something," she shrugs, moving back to the dresser to pull out a pair of socks, the nights getting cold. "But I don't know, because I've been feeling bad for a while, and I'm tired all the time, and…Oh my god," she gasps, quickly turning around.

Shawn's haunched up on his knees, an expectant expression on his face as he waits for her to voice her thought.

"I'm…pregnant," she says, hesitantly, tears welling up in her blue eyes, her lip unconsciously forming into an adorable pout.

"Yeah you are!" He says, throwing up his arms.

"And you knew," she says, walking over to the bed, stopping in front of him.

"Yep, for about a week," he admits, a sheepish grin on his face.

"And you didn't tell me," she lightly hits his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, not in front of tiny little Jules there," he says gesturing to her stomach, his hand reaching out to touch her, her own hand moving to her still flat stomach.

Looking up, she sees Shawn swimming in the blue of her eyes, his once goofy grin taking on a form she hadn't yet seen before in all their years together. It was similar to the one she'd seen on their wedding day, but still, not the same.

"We're gonna have a baby," she quietly says, a watery smile making its way across her face before she moves in, wrapping her arms around him. She lets out a shuttering breath, one filled with all their expectations, and a little fear at the the timing.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," he whispers into her hair, and she nods. "Because I have the perfect name."

"If you say Pineapple," Juliet laughs through her tears.

"Wow, I'm hurt. That's a perfectly acceptable name, and it goes great with Starfish," he argues into her.

Pulling back from him with a laugh, she keeps her arms circled around his neck, their noses almost touching.

"How about you name the dogs, I name the babies," she teases, Starfish staring lazily up at them.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think Tiny Little Jules Spencer is sounding better and better," but she silences him with a kiss, one in which he happily obliges.

xxxxxx

 _ **A/N:**_ _for some reason i get more nervous to write shules more than any of the other ships i write for. i don't know why. maybe because they have such distinctive voices and i don't want them to sound out of character. but anyway, i was prompted to write about a situation where shawn knew juliet was pregnant before she did, and as soon as i saw that i thought, "he so would." so this is what came out of that. i hope you all enjoy and as always, please review._


End file.
